monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-65.93.173.128-20191104224405/@comment-36515094-20191105020445
"Wait wut you guys jus look at the max potential of a monster what if someone decided to go for both nitro and eisul cuz there was fraternity and maze coins." I mean yea, the point of a tier list is to look at somethings full potential and how good they are at that full potential. If we didn't go off of full potential, then the rankings wouldn't be accurate to how well a monster does in the meta (which is lvl 130) and then all the monsters with a skills group 4 would be much lower. "very common area dodge" is a stretch." Calling it very common may be a slight stretch, but it is one of the best things to have in the meta, and being one of the best it tends to be common (saying "very" was a bit of stretch I will admit). He synergizes so well with Area Dodge and seeing as its great in the meta, he is too. "Also zunobia seems pretty good to me, and the ultimate counter, ugluk, is in op-, so a dilemma. Also doesn't nitro have the speed you'd expect a robot to have, and Ernie's punch Rex em' ded. As I said, per also Rex him, and he has no control immunity. Also he isn't the tankiest of the tanks," I did underrate Zunobia by saying that not gonna lie. Ernie's Punch can remove a lot of Eisul's health, but he isn't dead from it. Another monster on his team can potentially heal him or give him regeneration to bring his health back up. Of course PER is good against him, seeing as it is the only way to get rid of Mega Taunt, but it doesn't necessarily wreck him. He still has taunt as his trait. As said before, with Taunt he can protect his Dodge Area allies, forcing a Trait Disable on him instead of the Dodge Area ally he's paired up with. He does have freeze immunity, so he is at least immune to 1 form of control. Him not having control immunity doesn't really matter either, since the main point of a tank/mega taunt monster is to protect your allies from being hit/ denied. As long as he protects his teammates he can win. Him not having the highest life stat out of all tanks isn't a big problem either because, as mentioned earlier, he just needs to protect his team until they can get a turn in. Also, his health is high enough as to where he can last some hits to protect his team. 43,000 health is the 7th highest health stat still, so its really good. I have no idea what the part about Nitroblaster is supposed to mean. Ugluk while a problem for Eisul, still means that Eisul protects his allies from being hit which is all he really needs to do. "Also thalassa seems kinda overated, since she isn't even the fastest of warmasters." Well, this is new. Nobody has ever said this before. Gonna be honest, this kinda makes me feel like someone is just trolling me rn